


"Save the Date!"

by irena_adler



Series: Watson [100]
Category: Numb3rs (TV)
Genre: Flashbacks, M/M, Triple Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-19
Packaged: 2019-08-24 20:19:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 603
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647080
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/irena_adler/pseuds/irena_adler
Summary: Someone has tracked Will down... for an invite.





	1. Yellow Postcard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will gets an unexpected postcard.

**Yellow Postcard—** ****

“What is it?” Don asked.Will had been sorting through the mail then had suddenly stopped, staring at a yellow postcard.

When Will didn’t respond, Don stood up, walked over and touched Will on the shoulder.

“Oh,” Will said, as if Don had just asked.“Apparently my 20th-year High School Reunion is coming up in a while.”

“Twentieth?” 

“I started school early and graduated early,” Will said, casually tossing the postcard on the table with the rest of the mail.

Don picked the postcard up.“You going?”

Will shrugged and opened the refrigerator.

“Why not?”Don asked.“It not like it’s a long way to travel.”

Will stared into the refrigerator but was obviously seeing something else.

“Why not?” Don repeated.“You gotta have had some friends there.”

“Do you know what I was named in my Senior Yearbook?‘Most likely to die from AIDS’.”

“Ouch.”Don gently closed the refrigerator and turned Will to look at him.“Even more reason to go, to show them all how wrong they were.”

“Well …”

“C’mon, you’re a big, successful DEA agent now.”

“Would … you come with?”

“Of course!” Don said then hesitated, “Unless you don’t want me to.”

“Hell yeah, I’d want you to.Show up all those fat ex-jocks with their ugly wives and snotty kids.”

“Um,” Don said, eyeing Will.“Anyone I need to beat up?”

“Naw,” Will said, relaxing with a sudden laugh.“All those jerks had their glory days twenty years ago.Wouldn’t want to rub it in.”

“‘Cause your glory days are now?”

“Yep,” Will said, wrapping his arms around Don.“I wouldn’t go back to that time in my life for anything.”

Don thought about his own teenage years, full of anxiety and sibling rivalry.

“Me neither,” Don said.“I prefer these glory days.”


	2. Wallet Photo Album

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Will choses his wallet pictures.

**Wallet Photo Album--**   


  
Will filled the photo slots in his wallet with care.

The first photo was, of course, of him and Don.It was on their wedding day, both in tuxes and holding hands.Will was laughing, his head thrown back, with Don grinning at him.

The second photo was a formal wedding one – He and Don, Charlie and Colby, Alan, Nena.  The men all in tuxes, Nena in her bridesmaid dress.There was even Monster’s tail, poking out from behind Nena’s skirt.

Third came another wedding picture, this one of Don, Will, and those in Will’s family that had attended.People in his class must remember his sisters.

Fourth came a picture of a younger Nena, sitting on Will’s shoulders, both of them sticking their tongues out at the camera.

Fifth was a recent picture of Don, asleep on the couch with Monster and Dragon draped over him, all three snoring away.

The sixth photo Will debated before he put it in, but decided to go ahead.It was of Will, Coop and Don – Coop in the middle with Will and Don’s arms around him.Will decided that it looked like just three good friends – which is what they were, though the world wouldn’t understand the ‘with benefits’ part.

The seventh photo was of Will in full DEA gear – Kevlar, hat, holsters, guns and all.Don called it Will’s ‘recruitment’ photo.

The last photo, in case anyone didn’t get it yet, was of Don.He was wearing his sunglasses and looking away from the camera.His face was calm but focused, like he looked at work.It was a photo of the man that Will had first fallen in love with.

Will closed the wallet and slid it into his pocket. He was as ready as he was going to be.


End file.
